1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a forming machine and to a method for control of a forming machine. In particular, the invention relates to a ring-rolling machine and to a method for control of a ring-rolling machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Corresponding forming machines are sufficiently known from the state of the art in many respects, for example as forges, rolling machines, ring-rolling machines, extruders. Generally, precursor materials, such as, for example, cast precursor materials, in particular, are formed to produce semi-finished materials, or semi-finished materials are formed to produce workpieces, wherein the forces and pressures required for this purpose are applied, by way of corresponding forming tools, to the formed workpieces, in each instance, whether these materials are cast precursor materials or whether these materials are semi-finished products or other workpieces.
In particular, ring-rolling machines and control methods for such machines are sufficiently known from the state of the art, for example from DE 25 04 969 A1 or also from DE 39 23 275 C2. In this connection, the ring-rolling machines regularly comprise a radial drive, which is connected to interact with a roll shaft of a radial roll that acts in the radial direction, and at least one axial drive, which is connected to interact with a roll shaft of an axial roll that acts in the axial direction. In this connection, as shown in DE 25 04 969 A1, for example, the axial rollers generally serve to axially form a workpiece to be rolled, in other words in a direction parallel to the axis of rotation or axis of symmetry of the ring-shaped workpiece, while at the same time or one after the other, the ring is formed radially relative to the axis of rotation or axis of symmetry of the workpiece or relative to its vertical axis, by way of the radial roll. Frequently, a roll mandrel also interacts with the radial roll.
In this connection, it is understood that the rolls with their related roll shafts are generally put into motion or controlled rotationally, by way of corresponding radial drives or axial drives. Furthermore, such forming machines also comprise linear axles that are generally regulated hydraulically and serve for setting these rollers relative to one another, for example. Likewise, other modules, such as, for example, an intake guide, the roll mandrel or others can be controlled in corresponding hydraulically regulated manner, by way of corresponding linear axles.
Thus it is known, for example, in the case of ring-rolling machines, to monitor the progress of forming by means of mechanical sensing rollers or laser triangulation using a laser dot, and, if necessary, to also intervene in the rolling process in controlling or regulating manner. In the case of very tall rings or sleeves, sometimes up to three laser dots are used for triangulation measurements. In accordance with DE 39 23 275 C2, the forming step can also be monitored by way of shadow formation by means of a schlieren diaphragm, but doing so is also very complicated in terms of design.